


McCoy's Hit List

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [32]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amused Kirk, Cranky McCoy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Face Painting, Fun, Hijinks, Humor, M/M, Revenge, Revengeful Spock, Ridiculous, Star Trek Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock gets his revenge after McCoy surprises him with a hypo given in a tender spot.





	McCoy's Hit List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hijinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292351) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Boys will be boys. Some people grow up, others go into space and provide mirth for their captain, and us.
> 
> Thanks once again to Esperata for providing creative fodder.

“Kirk here.”

“Where’s Spock?!” 

“Bones, I don’t--”

“Where’s the dead Vulcan?!”

“Something’s happened to Spock?!”

“Not yet! Not until I catch him!”

“Bones? What’s wrong?”

“Here’s what’s wrong!”

Kirk suddenly had video, and he burst out laughing.

“It isn’t funny!”

“But your face! One eye has a vertical thunderbolt through it pointing to ‘Sex Rules’ on your cheek! The other cheek has propagating butterflies with sparks shooting around them! And is that the ‘F’ word on your forehead?! What happened?!”

“That vengeful bastard got creative while I was napping! And if you don’t stop laughing, you’re next on my list!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Upping The Ante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369568) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
